


Playing Hooky

by ceebeedub



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceebeedub/pseuds/ceebeedub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity takes Oliver to the carnival. Oliver may or may not be afraid to ride the "death traps."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before season 3 ended and it doesn't fit anywhere in canon. It's established Oliver/Felicity where he's still the Arrow and she's still at Palmer Tech.
> 
> Also, I got my carnival ride names [here](http://www.westcoastamusements.com), which is the company that comes through my neck of woods.

They sat together outside a bistro, under the shade of an umbrella, half empty iced teas and crumbs from their lunch in front of them.

"Do you agree now that we should have sat inside?" Oliver asked.

"I will grant you that sitting out here is hotter than I expected, even in the shade, but come on, I spend my days in an office building and my evenings and nights in a bunker, basically. Let a girl get some vitamin D." She paused and took a sip of her drink. "Uuuugh it's so hot out, you were right." Felicity reached down to her purse and grabbed a pen before deftly twisting her hair up in a messy bun and shoving the pen through it. "That's better, anyway," she said as she fanned the back of her neck.

It occurred to him as he watched her that he rarely saw her looking more casual than professional and wondered if she worked too much. "Let's blow off work tonight."

"Really?” Felicity raised her eyebrows. “I feel like there's stuff we should be doing."

"Nah. You're right - we spend too much time down there. Besides, it's way too hot to be running around town in leather. Things have been quiet lately; I think we can take a night off, unless you've got the urge to track down some criminals."

"Hey," she said with a laugh, "I didn't choose the vigilante life, the vigilante life chose me. Actually I guess you could say the vigilante chose me. Whatever. Good idea, let's play hooky."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do people normally do for fun? OH!" Felicty's eyes lit up. "The carnival is in town – we have to go."

Oliver immediately regretted suggesting a night off. "Are you sure there's not like a movie you wanted to see or something?"

"What? No, let's go to the carnival." It took Felicity a second to get past her own excitement and register Oliver's face. "Oh my God. Oliver Queen, are you afraid to go on carnival rides?"

"I’m not afraid!” Oliver sputtered. “But seriously what are the safety standards they're meeting? They set up and take those rides down constantly; one missed bolt and any of those death traps could just fly apart. And even if you're not on the ride that goes, you could definitely be hit by it."

"Oliver! I can't even believe what I'm hearing. I have seen you do A THOUSAND things more dangerous than go on a Ferris wheel-"

"Whoa, whoa we are not going on a Ferris wheel - have you seen those things? They go really high and who knows how well those little buckets are bolted in."

"Wait." Felicity's brows furrowed. "'Seen' them? Oliver, have you never been on a Ferris wheel?"

Oliver shifted in his seat, knowing that once Felicity found out it was game over. He would be going on every damn ride. "I mean... Robert and Moira Queen's idea of a family outing was a night at the ballet. I think my mother would have called the carnival 'pedestrian.'"

"You've NEVER been on a carnival ride." Felicity shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Correct."

She took a deep breath. "Okay this is serious. I'm going to need a minute to work out what food we should eat before which rides to try to get a handle on any barfing situations that might come up, but I'm sure I can come up with the perfect plan. Let's get going - we're going to need some time if we're going to be able to fit everything in."

"Felicity." Oliver tried one last protest. "Remember that time you jumped out of the plane? I still haven't heard the end of that and it was a perfectly safe plane with a perfectly safe parachute-"

"OKAY, that plane was NOT perfectly safe, no 'perfectly safe' plane could POSSIBLY rattle that much. You want to talk about death traps?"

"Then jumping out of it shouldn't have been the big deal you made it out to be." Oliver smirked.

Felicity pressed her lips together. "Oliver Queen. We're going to the carnival. We're going to have a freakin' blast. We never take an evening off so you are going to enjoy this, or else."

Oliver leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Felicity Smoak, have I told you lately how much I enjoy it when you boss me around?" 

\---------------

"We're not taking the motorcycle."

They’d gone back to their apartment so Felicity could put contacts in and change her shoes. (“They make you take your shoes off if they don’t think they’ll stay on during the ride. I’m not going barefoot on _carnival rides_.” “That’s a bit of a snooty tone to take after all they hyping it up you’ve done.”) She settled on what she referred to as her ‘landmine shoes’ before Oliver suggested they take the Ducati.

"Why not? It's perfect! Easy to get around on, nice and cool, convenient for parking."

"You know my rules," Felicity crossed her arms. "I'm not going on that thing without long pants and a leather jacket. You said yourself it's too hot out for leather. Also, you know. Helmet hair."

"And you're afraid," Oliver teased, although he knew she would put on pants if he pushed for the Ducati and he would hate for her to change out of her shorts that so perfectly showed off her toned legs, so much longer than they had any right to be given her height.

"Any smart person would be! A vehicle with like, doors and a roof is obviously safer! Not to mention the comfort of air conditioning and music."

"Right,” Oliver replied with a raised eyebrow. “So explain to me again why we’re going to the travelling carnival on the hottest day of summer with everyone else in Starling City? Top 40 music blaring. Nothing but junk food. We could be going out to a nice restaurant. A cool movie theatre.” Oliver stepped closer to her and leaned his mouth against her ear. “Or we could just stay in. Order takeout. No clothes required.”

Felicity pushed him back and raised an eyebrow. “You’re clearly oblivious to the fact that everything you just listed is part of the charm of the carnival. Loud, sweaty crowds and your suggested yearly intake of sodium and sugar all in one evening. I’m driving.” 

\---------------

It looked like Oliver was right about everyone in Starling City being there. 

“What’s your game plan?” Oliver asked after they’d bought wristbands.

“We’ll start with a ride and see how your stomach holds up before we try food. I think the Tornado will be the perfect thing to ease you into what I’ve got planned.” Felicity took in the look Oliver was giving the ride she’d pointed at. “Oliver, there are children on it. You’ll be fine.”

Felicity talked non-stop while they waited in line. Oliver was pretty sure it was to distract him from looking at how rickety the giant metal structure they were about to get on looked but it obviously wasn’t working very well. The two of them sat across from each other in their pod and Felicity tugged at the wheel in the center, starting a lazy rotation. The ride began going in its own circles and Felicity started putting in serious effort to get them spinning while Oliver silently thanked God she hadn’t thought to invite Diggle and his arms. 

“Oliver! Help!” He laughed at her frustrated expression and grabbed the wheel. This was her idea; he was going to make it happen. In no time everything around them was a streaky blur. Felicity leaned back in her seat, her hair whipping around her face, her mouth stretched into a delighted smile, her eyes sparkling at him. Oliver stopped spinning the wheel and watched her.

“Oliver!” Laughter bubbled up and she closed her eyes. “Keep spinning!” He put his muscles to work and whirled them as fast as he could until the ride ended. She grabbed his arm as they exited the corral around the Tornado. “Oh my God. I’m so dizzy.” 

“You know the key is to focus on a fixed spot,” Oliver said smugly.

“And what fixed spot did you focus on?”

He looked down at her with a grin and a wink. “Where to now?”

Felicity looked around. “I don’t want to ramp this up too quickly. Oh, there’s Vertigo.” She felt Oliver tense beside her and she scrunched up her nose. “Yeah, we’ll just skip that one. Oooh 1001 Nachts, that was always my favourite. And it’s nice and easy.”

They got in line and Oliver looked around them. There were packs of teenagers walking around with mini-donuts and snow cones. Kids running around holding prizes they’d won in the Games alley. Families with babies in carriers and over-excited toddlers taking everything in with wide eyes. He grinned in spite of himself. 

“Oh, are you enjoying yourself?” Felicity teased. “Don’t get too comfortable. After this we’re definitely doing one that goes upside down.”

They reached the front of the line and picked their seats. Oliver’s death grip on his chest harness did not escape Felicity’s notice. She laughed to herself and closed her eyes during the free fall.

“This is exactly the kind of ride that’s gonna blow apart and kill everyone here,” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

“But wouldn’t it be a way to go?” Felicity grinned.

“How would it be any different than that airplane in China?” Oliver asked incredulously.

Felicity shrugged as much as she could while restrained. “At least this would be fun until the very end. That plane sucked, start to finish. Just close your eyes and enjoy this.”

He didn’t close his eyes. He maybe enjoyed it a little bit. He mostly enjoyed watching her.

“Something upside down, you said?” Oliver asked as they left the enclosure for 1001 Nachts. “How about that one?” He pointed to The Zipper.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked with her eyebrows raised. He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading the way.

The line looked long but moved a little quicker than Oliver anticipated. He and Felicity climbed into their cage and he looked around. “Wait, we’re not actually restrained in here.”

She shrugged. “You’ll be fine. Just grab the bar.” She started rocking back and forth.

“Should you be doing that?” Oliver asked while checking the door, making sure it was really for sure locked tight.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Oliver, it’s _meant_ to flip around.”

They started moving and Oliver started to think maybe this was kind of fun. The view of Starling City as dusk fell was something worth seeing, even through the metal cage of a deathtrap. Felicity was whooping next to him and he let out a laugh in spite of himself.

The ride changed direction suddenly and Oliver gripped the bars tighter as his stomach lurched. He looked at Felicity, expecting more teasing, but was delighted to find her looking a little pale herself. Her whooping was noticeably absent from the rest of the ride but Oliver had the feeling he was just beginning to really enjoy their evening.

“So… food?” Felicity asked as they climbed out of The Zipper.

“Are you sure? You’re looking a little…”

“I’m fine,” Felicity replied haughtily. “Corn dog?”

They made their way through the crowd to a concession stand and got a pair of corn dogs and a couple bottles of water. 

Oliver devoured his corn dog and then glanced at Felicity’s. “Lost your appetite?” he asked, gesturing at her barely touched food.

“It’s the heat,” she answered unconvincingly. “Who can eat when it’s this hot out? Let’s play some games.” She handed him her corn dog and started towards the tents.

Oliver lit up and picked up his pace when he saw the Crossbow game.

“I thought we were taking the night off,” Felicity laughed when she saw where they were heading.

“We are! It’s not my fault they’re practically catering to my speciality here,” Oliver replied smugly.

There were five targets set up at different distances and Oliver had seven bolts to use. He only needed five. The boy working at the booth looked at Oliver in surprise. “I’ve never seen anyone hit all of them dead center.”

Oliver shrugged. “I went to prep school. They teach you weird stuff.”

Felicity turned away, rolling her eyes and smothering a laugh.

“Pick whatever.” The kid waved at the wall of prizes behind him.

Oliver contemplated his options and his eyes fell on a half-hidden stuffed animal. “I’ll take that panda.”

If the kid thought Felicity was overly enthusiastic in her thanks for the cheap stuffed panda Oliver handed her he didn’t let on.

They passed the mini-donuts and Felicity bought a bag, snacking on them as she and Oliver made their way from booth to booth, playing games and handing their prizes to children they passed. Except the panda – they were keeping that.

Dusk turned to night and the crowd thinned a little as families went home. Oliver and Felicity went on the bumper cars where Oliver relished running into obnoxious teenagers.  
“I’m sure you and Tommy were completely mild mannered at that age,” Felicity commented slyly.

“That’s essentially how we treated our actual cars,” Oliver groaned.

They went on more rides. Starship 2000, Spin Out, FireBall. Oliver whooped throughout the entirety of Skymaster and did not fail to notice Felicity’s mouth clamped firmly shut and her increasing shakiness as they exited each ride.

“I’m gonna get funnel cake,” Oliver said as he pulled Felicity along. “Do you want?”

“No.” Felicity gulped and scrunched up her nose. “Really? You feel like eating?”

Oliver cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong? I’m pretty sure you haven’t met your yearly recommended sugar intake yet.”

Her glare wasn’t enough to stop his laughter.

After his funnel cake Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and headed toward The YoYo.

“You know, if you wanted to go home now we could,” Felicity told him. “I think you’ve kind of got the gist of the carnival.”

“Are you kidding? I’m having a great time. You said we were going on every ride.”

Felicity nodded slowly. “I did say that. That was hyperbole, really.”

“What’s the matter, Felicity?” Oliver asked, not even trying to conceal his amusement. “You feeling alright?”

“I’m fine.” She glared at him. “Just worried you’re not having fun.”

Oliver laughed out loud. One of his full laughs – the kind Felicity was still getting used to hearing. “I’m having a great time.”

After the YoYo she led the way to the Carousel. She held Oliver’s hand as she wandered through the selection of horses, settling on a light brown one with a green bridle. He sat on the white horse next to hers and reached out to keep a hold of her hand while the music played and she rested her head against the cool pole.

When the song ended and they dismounted he drew her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Where to now?” he asked softly.

“The Ferris wheel. Then home,” Felicity answered firmly. 

“Feeling a little green around the gills?”

“Shut up.”

They meandered their way through the maze of revelers and brightly flashing lights. Felicity rested her head against Oliver’s arm as they walked, a little nauseous and more than a little tired. Oliver stopped and bought a paper cone of pink cotton candy and he picked off pieces of fluff and popped them in Felicity’s mouth as they walked.

She perked up once they were settled on the Ferris wheel. The hot summer day had turned into a warm night, a slight breeze ruffling their hair and cooling their skin. Their pod began its ascent and Felicity’s breath caught in her throat as she looked over the Starling City lights.

“It’s easy to forget how beautiful it is. We see so much of the ugliness in the city.”

Oliver slung an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

They sat in silence, Felicity nestled against Oliver, and watched over their city. She licked sugar from her sticky fingers and Oliver resolved to play hooky more often.


End file.
